Penelope Pane and the Curse of Diagon
by wandofsilver
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the Pane family. Cursed with countless squibs and the stain of violent insanity, they have endured their plight quietly for 500 years. In 2017, Penelope Pane received her Hogwarts letter. Determined to change her family's fate, she embarks on a journey of friendship and adventure to learn that some curses were meant to be broken...
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows the story of the Pane family. Cursed with countless squibs and the stain of violent insanity, they have endured their plight quietly for 400 years. In 2017, Penelope Pane received her Hogwarts letter. Determined to change her family's fate, she embarks on a journey of friendship and adventure to learn that some curses were meant to be broken...

* * *

PENELOPE PANE AND THE CURSE OF DIAGON  
CHAPTER ONE

* * *

**_Diagon Alley, London  
_**1505 A.D, England

"Catherine, where are you? Come inside this instant,girl!" The night had grown dark quickly and she could barely see her daughter's head of midnight black hair in the distance. "Lumos."

As she whispered the spell, light flared from the end of her wand. She stood on her front step, looking out into the street beyond. She could see little Catherine standing at the edge of the street, her slippers getting dangerously close to the muck and the mire. But that was the least of Daisy Dodderidge's worries. She sprang from her step onto the street below and raced for her daughter. In the distance, a cloaked figure could be seen. He stood across the road, staring at the little girl, his pale face gleaming in the thick darkness.

"Mummy~" Catherine squeaked, not moving from her spot "Mummy I cannot move!"

Daisy quickly cast her wand, aware that the man in the distance had spelled her daughter. Whether or not he meant any real harm was yet to be seen, but he struck Daisy cold with his pitch black eyes. He never came out during the day. Erebus Diagon was a strange man, and a fearful one. She gathered her daughter in her arms and bustled back to the door of the Inn. Inside he husband was cleaning up, and the last of their patrons were heading for their rooms. It was safe, it was home. She shooed Catherine inside, feeling her fears subside. Turning around, she saw that Diagon was gone. Then a noise near the edge of her stoop made her jump. She turned, wand raised.

"Mistress Dodderidge." He said quietly, his dark hair hanging low down his back over a black cloak "I did not mean to startle you. "

Daisy puffed up. She disliked this neighbor of hers. He was a Pureblood, and richer than even she knew. He owned a manor out in Kent, but spent most of his time in his lavish London house. He had caused her quite a bit of trouble when she had begun work on the Leaky, her goal to create a cohesive bridge between the Muggle and the Wizarding world. He had caused such a stink that the project had been put on hold for nearly a year and now, five years after the Leaky had been finished, they were speaking for the first time.

"You did not startle me Sir, it was my daughter you frightened. You should be ashamed, frightening a little thing like Catherine."

He smiled, his thin pale lips stretching his face into a frightening mask. She felt her body involuntarily pressing towards the door. Speaking to this man in the dark of night was not something Daisy enjoyed.

"I was only looking after the child Mistress Dodderidge. Only moments before a carriage drawn by two fearsome stallions had passed. Careless, intoxicated Muggles at the helm. She would have been trampled, had I not interfered."

She didn't know whether to believe him. If it was true, he had saved Catherine's life. She let her wand fall, and gave him a glance. This man, one she had spent so much time loathing, may have been responsible for saving her daughter's life. The idea of being indebted to Erebus Diagon sent chills down her spine. She took a deep breath.

"I apologize, Sir, if I have unfairly condemned you. I am grateful for your vigilance, and I thank you for protecting my daughter." She motioned behind her and tried to give a welcoming smile "Please, come warm yourself by the hearth and have a cup of tea, or a spot to eat."

He shook his head, and she was glad of his refusal, though it may have been uncharitable.

"No Mistress, consider it a neighborly duty I have fulfilled. But if you would repay me, I ask only a small favor from you."

Daisy waited, her breath held in suspense, waiting for him to name his price.

"Tomorrow night, a traveler will arrive at your inn. He will ask passage onto my property, the lane that runs directly behind your own establishment. I ask that you deny him entrance. That is all that I ask. In return, I will grant you the property you inquired about these five years past. Consider it a token of my friendship and esteem."

Her jaw nearly dropped. The property he spoke of was directly behind her own pub, and she and her husband had dreamed of converting it into an entrance to Diagon Alley. For nearly a decade, the alley had been booming with Gringott's and Ollivander's leading the charge, and they theorized that it would become a center of Wizarding commerce in England. Her husband had asked him about purchasing the small bit of property from him when they had first begun construction on the Leady Cauldron, but Erebus (whose Father was the namesake for the busy street) had offered a firm refusal. Now he offered the prize again, with only this small stipulation.

"I would have to speak to my husband, Sir, but I am sure he would be delighted to-"

"Yes, yes, I am very happy to have made your dreams come true." His voice was rough, and impatient. But he settled himself, stretching that horrible smile across his face again "But you must vow that you will let no man make use of your establishment tomorrow. Is that clear?"

She nodded softly and he let out a satisfied chuckle.

"Very good. I will begin drawing up the deeds when you have fulfilled your end of the bargain. I bid you goodnight, Mistress Dodderidge."

With that he was gone. A pop let her know he had apperated away. She stood there for a moment, completely taken aback. Then her husband called from inside and she turned to go, unsure of how to broach the subject with him. By the end of the night they could not help but wonder who the mystery guest was, when he would arrive and why Diagon had been so generous for such a small boon...

* * *

**_Porthleven, Cornwall  
_**2017 A.D, England

She saw the owl on the post very early. It was brown and it was small. She couldn't see, from her second story window, whether it was holding a letter, but she thought she could almost make out a little sliver of white in its talons. Her breath caught and she'd jumped out of bed. Downstairs, she could smell breakfast cooking. She could hear Eloise in the shower, her bright, pretty voice echoing over the sound of falling water.

The clock on her wall said it was eight in the morning. Normally, she would have fallen back on her pillow. It was the first Saturday of the summer holidays and she relished her sleep. But today was not normal, today was the day she would get her Hogwarts letter. She was sure of it. Dressing quickly, she rushed out the door. As she veered into the hallway, she nearly ran into her younger brother. He looked tired, stumbling around in his bright red pajamas.

"I had a horrible dream Penny." He said, his voice groggy "Where's Mum?"

She stared at William, who looked so much like their Father. His reddish blond hair curled slightly at the nape of his neck and he was very tall for his age, and skinny. She and Eloise both had their mother's golden blonde hair, without a trace of the ruddiness their Father boasted. He had bright green eyes like William Sr. too, while the girls had pale blue eyes. She put a hand on his shoulder, momentarily forgetting about the owl on the post. At eleven, she felt like taking care of her nine year old brother was very easy. She was much more mature than him, obviously.

"She's cooking breakfast. And don't worry about silly dreams Will. It's summertime. That means no more school for three whole months. Go get dressed and after we eat was can go down to the beach and find shells for the jar."

He beamed at the idea. Every summer, the three Pane siblings had filled a huge jar their Mother gave them with shells they handpicked and cleaned and polished. They had six full jars now, and would start on their seventh this summer. It might take longer to fill, considering that the year before Eloise had declared she was too old for such things. At seventeen, she thought she was all grown up. She would be leaving for University in the fall, and had no use for their "childish games". Never-the-less, Penny was determined to continue the tradition.

"Yay!" William Jr. shouted, the dream forgotten "Tell Mum I want chocolate milk this morning! I'll be down in a bit!"

So he headed back to his room and Penny headed down the stairs. She passed her Father's study on her way to the kitchen. He sat in his high backed chair, like he did every day, rocking back and forth. His Mother kept his hair cut and his beard trim. She made sure he washed and ate. She even surrounded him with all the books he'd loved before they'd lost him to the abyss.

That's what Penny called it; her Father's illness was like a great darkness swallowing him whole. William Pane, who had once been so strong and vibrant, was now the husk of the man he had once been. His muscles shrank from disuse, and his eyes had lost their sparkle. For three years he had been like this, a zombie, a shadow of his former self. No human Doctor or Wizarding Healer had been able to help him, and so their Mother had resigned herself to be his Nurse. She had quit her job at the Ministry of Magic, where she'd met Father in the first place, and had stayed by his side ever since.

She walked in and leaned forward, planting a kiss on his cheek like she did every day.

"Morning Dad." She said, patting his cold, bony hand "I saw an owl outside this morning. I'm afraid it will fly away before I can see it. I hoe-"

She stopped herself. If she said it out lout it might not happen. This great dream of hers could end as tragically as Eloise's. She had waited eleven years as well, and every day after that birthday she had stood at her window, waiting to see an owl come flying towards her. The owl had never come, not for Eloise. So many Pane's had found out they were squibs the same way. So many children, their dreams crushed. William had been the first member of his family accepted into Hogwarts in three generations. He had been the last, so far.

Penny had prayed, every day, that she would follow in his footsteps. She had turned eleven two weeks before, but she had not waited around. She couldn't, it was like torture. Now, here the owl was. Her owl. Her letter. She bounded out of her Father's study and down the hall. The front door loomed huge in front of her. She raced for it, her sneakers squeaking on the hardwood floor. Before she could make it, she saw her Mother's form in the doorway leading towards the dining room.

"Penny how many times have I told you not to run in the house? You look like a little barbarian." She paused, checking the time on her watch "What are you doing up so early?"

She could not tell her. The idea that all her dreams were about to come true pressed at her. But she had seen how much it had hurt Eloise to learn she was a squib. It had hurt their Mother even more. She wanted the best for her children, wanted them to be happy. She couldn't face the idea of telling her Mother such a tale. What if the owl was just an owl? What if he was just resting? What if he had no letter? She would keep it to herself. Slowly, she calmed her breathing.

"I want to go outside. It's beautiful."

Her mother stared out the window in the dining room. Dark clouds gathered, threatening a rainstorm. She looked less than impressed with Penny's excuse.

"William and I wanted to collect shells. We don't mind the rain."

Olympia looked out again. This time she noticed the owl. Penny saw her eyes find it, as they landed on the post. She turned back to her youngest daughter. She went to speak, but couldn't. After a moment she stepped forward and opened the door.

"Very well, but only for a few minutes. You can eat breakfast and then we can decide whether you should head down to the beach. Go on."

Penny stared up at her Mother. There were tears in her eyes. She wondered why she would cry at such a moment as this. But she only stayed for a moment. Then she was gone, running out the door, down the front steps, and down the lane that lead to their post box. That's where their Muggle mail was delivered. Beside it was a small, wooden post where most owls landed when word came from the Wizarding World. It was a short trip.

As she came to a stop at the post she turned back to the house. The door was shut and she didn't see her Mother's face at the window. She had gone back to the kitchen. Penny took a deep breath and turned to the owl. Sure enough, a little piece of rolled up parchment was clasped between his talons. She extended a hand. The owl gave her a long look and then took off, as he flew his talons opened and the paper fell into her hands. She gasped. She could see the Hogwarts seal on the front. Her heart beat fast in her chest and she felt herself begin to tremble. She opened it and read, a smile spreading on her face. Its words were familiar. She had read her parent's letters over and over again. Only the names of the Headmistress and Deputy Headmaster were different.

_"Dear Ms. Pane," _it read_ "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely, Neville Longbottom, Deputy Headmaster."_

Her hands shook as she read the letter over. She was accepted to Hogwarts. She was going to Hogwarts! She let out a shout of shock and joy! Running towards the house she felt her heart banging away in her chest. As she reached the front door, the rain began to fall, its pitter patter loud on the roof. As she swung the door open she was frozen. Standing at the top of the stairs was her elder sister. She stared at Penny's face and then down at the letter. Her face twisted in pain and then she was gone, running back to her room and slamming the door.

Penny stood there in the foyer, her letter in hand. The happiness at her letter came with a cost. Everything would change now, nothing would ever be the same. She turned to the kitchen, but she couldn't see her Mother. She was alone now, and when she went to Hogwarts she would be alone too, leaving her family behind. Guilt hit her like a punch in the stomach.

Now she knew why her Mother's eyes had filled with tears…


	2. Chapter 2

_It's almost time Penny. It will begin soon, you must prepare. We have a long road ahead of us Penny. You must prepare. Penny. Penny! Penny!_

The voice in Penelope's head was so loud. She could remember nothing of her dream as she startled and awoke, but as her vision cleared she realized that her father was leaning over her, his eyes wide and his mouth moving. He was gently shaking her, his skinny frame barely dimpling her bed spread. Bright moonlight streamed into her window and as she began to wake, she heard the hall clock gong loudly only twice. It was late. What was her father doing up so late? What was he doing up here at all? She jumped up as that second thought crossed her sleepy mind. The last time William Pane had been upstairs, Penny had been seven years old. It had been Christmas morning and he had crept up them at sunrise, dressed as Santa. He'd woken his children up with a loud "Ho, ho, ho!" And had carried all three of them down the stairs, Eloise over his shoulder, Penny in one arm and little William Jr. in the other.

A few months later, he had begun having strange dreams and by the next Christmas their mother had been forced to shove her raving husband into the fireplace, to forcibly floo him to St. Mungo's. After he returned, he became completely catatonic. He'd been motionless, silent and rarely left his study. When they tried to move him he would whimper as if he was in pain, as if he was afraid. His mother had his bed set up in there, and the downstairs loo had been redesigned for her invalid father's needs. Now, he was staring down at her, in her room, as if it was perfectly normal for him to come traipsing up the stairs in the dead of night. He was wide eyed, but looked normal enough. Her mother talked about his lucid spells sometimes, and though Penny had only seen one or two, she recognized the look in her father's eyes. He was there, he could see her. But even so, in the darkness, she was frightened. She squeezed her fists, staring up into William's bright green eyes.

"Daddy am I dreaming?" she said very quietly.

After a moment of silence, William laughed. It was a warm sound, something Penny loved to hear. She hadn't heard him laugh for so long. She burst upward, wrapping her hands around his neck. He embraced her in turn, stroking her blonde hair and pressing her close to him.

"No sweeting. You're wide awake. I'm right here." He whispered "But you must be quiet. You mustn't wake your brother or your sister, and especially not your mother."

Penny peeked up at him. At the mention of her mother, his face shifted, he looked so very sad. Why weren't they telling the whole house? Eloise would be so happy! She'd forget that she was mad at Penny; she wouldn't hate her anymore, because daddy was awake!

"But we must wake them! All of them! Dad we have to tell them, don't be silly-"

"Penelope Lorraine; what did I say? We mustn't wake them. I don't know how long I'll be myself." His voice sounded weak as he spoke his doubts "I'm very tired child. Now come, quietly, we must get back to my study."

Penny felt her heart sink. Her father suddenly looked exhausted. He was pale and dark bruises outlined his cheekbones. He was so frail now, so brittle and thin. She let him sling his arm around her and together they made their way down the stairs towards his study. They passed old pictures of a younger William and Olympia, newly married at the Derrick manor in Scotland. There were old pictures of little Will, who looked so much like his father. Penny watched as her dad ran a hand wearily over one of him holding the baby boy a day or two after he was brought him from Mungo's. As the stairs ended, Penny steered him to the right. She looked up and realized a warm light shone from within William's study. Penny helped her father to sit in his high backed wooden chair, like he always did. He stared up at her, looking more like the helpless man she was used to. She squeezed his hand, silently beseeching him to stay with her."

"Penny you must bring me my wand."

She froze. Standing in his study, in her pajamas, listening to him speak, she felt afraid. Penelope was afraid of losing him to the fog in his mind, afraid of him hurting himself...or her, or any of them. She could hear her mother's voice, loud and insistent in her mind.

_"__If either of you ever touch your father's wand again I'll send you off to Grandmother Derrick's house and you'll spend your summers with her!"_

Grandmother Derrick was Olympia's mother, the cruel and authoritarian matriarch of the Derrick clan. Olympia had been her only child and as such Eloise, Penny and William were her only grandchildren. Once it had been confirmed that Eloise was a squib, she had banned the eleven year old from her old, moldy manor in Northumberland, and the rest of the family had taken that as an excuse to never visit the horrible old woman again. Olympia only mentioned her vile mother to scare her two younger children, but when her anger had abated she had explained to Penny why she'd been so angry at them for playing with the wand.

_"__A wand can be very dangerous, especially in the hands of the inexperienced or the wicked. You will have your own wand when you're eleven, but you must wait. You must be patient."_

Her father wasn't inexperienced, but Penny had heard him say wicked things. In his fits he had said horrible things to his mother and his eldest daughter. Eloise had forgiven him, had felt his pain and his despair. Olympia had explained that it wasn't his father who spoke, but that sometimes his mind didn't work right and he forgot who he was. Penny knew what that was. Her father was mad, and only very silly little girls give their mad fathers a wand. But he seemed so safe, so sane.

"Hurry girl! I must prepare you! Penny!"

_We have a long road ahead of us Penny. You must prepare. Penny it will begin soon, you must prepare. He is coming. You must prepare. Penny, you must prepare. Penny!_

She raced from his study; the same voice from her dark dream was pounding at her skull. She ran towards the parlor, to the box where her mother kept William's wand. It was on a high wall-shelf, hidden behind an ornate, heavy, silver picture frame of Eloise and Penny when the first was nine and the second was only a wide eyes, towheaded, toddler. Olympia thought the children didn't know where its new hiding place was, but Penny had found it one afternoon while playing hide-and-go-seek. She had put it right back. She still had the trace on her, and any magic she performed could get her into big trouble. It could even keep her out of Hogwarts. Most importantly, she had wanted nothing to do with her sour old Grandmother and her ancient, Scottish manor.

Now, she climbed up the back of the couch as she had done before, and maneuvered herself so she could reach behind the frame. She nearly knocked the heavy picture over with her efforts, but managed to shimmy the box from behind it after a moment. As she climbed back down, the voice began to subside and by the time she was in her father's doorway, it was gone all together.

"Daddy, you mustn't do anything wicked." She said, walking slowly towards his chair "You must promise me."

"Merlin, I need more time." he was panting now, and his veins stuck out beneath the skin on his neck "I must help you Penny, you must free us all of this. Please Penelope; I do not want to be trapped in my mind for the rest of my days!"

His voice burned with anguish, his green eyes filled with tears. His thin frame shuddered and Penny rushed to him. She knelt down, placing the box in his lap. She opened the box, the little hinge creaking slightly. His claw like hand reached for it and grasped the wand, lifting it from the box reverently. It had been three years, almost four, since William had held his own wand.

He pointed it to the floor and, without a sound, cast his spell. As Penny watched, a floorboard flung up, throwing a red and blue rug to the side. She took a step toward it, but her father grabbed onto the back of her pajamas and held her fast. He whispered something behind him that she couldn't hear; suddenly a blast of fire roared up from inside, nearly reaching the ceiling. When it faded, Penny turned back to her father in shock. She had barely muffled a terrified scream.

"Daddy why would you-"

He held up a weak hand and shook his head gently.

"For safety, Penelope. No one must know about what I am going to show you. Only you and I. Do you understand?"

She didn't speak. She was very frightened now and worried her father was going to do something bad. She trembled and he closed his eyes, as if she had caused him pain.

"Penny you must trust me in this. You must forget all the bad things, I know it is dangerous and you are right to be wary. You are a bright girl. Know now, that I am William Pane and I am your father. I must help you Penny, I must help you so that you do not suffer to the same fate as the rest of us."

Penny paused for a moment, but then she nodded. A single tear slid down her cheek. She took a step towards the upturned floor board. Underneath was a hollowed out hole in the floor. Penelope knelt down, reaching her small hand into the darkness. Inside, she could feel something under a soft cloth. She moved it and clasped something in her hands. As she brought it into the light, she saw it was a birch wood box. Wrapped around it was a silver chain, clasped with a carved bird in flight. It was a Phoenix. Penny looked up at her father, who appeared spent. His wand had dropped to the floor and behind her Penny saw the floor was again smooth, and covered with a rug. It was as if it had never been.

But it had. In her hands, Penny held a heavy, wooden box. Inside, something shifted. She set it down in front of her, kneeling in front of her father. The box was old, very old, and carved into the sides were strange markings. The lid was studded with a strange, orange and gold colored gems. Were they real? What were they? She felt as if the box itself were alive, pulsing beneath her cold hands. Something was whispering, something was trying to speak to her. The loud voice from her dream was silent, but she was sure it would begin raging again anytime. Was this what was causing her father's madness? This mysterious box.

She fought the urge to lob it out the bay window behind her father's desk. He was looking down at her now, waiting for her. She looked down at it. There was no lock, nothing to keep them out. But she didn't want to open it.

"My father gave me this box. He told me to never tell another soul it existed. He never told me who he got it from and he never told anyone about it, except for me. It was my secret and my burden and now I must pass it to you. You are a child Penny, and for that I am sorry. I am sorry that I am not strong enough to protect you myself, but I beg you, I beg you for myself and for your brother and your sister. I ask you on behalf of your whole family and your _future _family."

He leaned down towards her and held out his wand.

"Take this from me child, I haven't much time left."

Penny gingerly lifted it from her father's hand. He laid his head back against the wood of his high backed chair. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed, as if he were going to fall asleep. But then his eyes opened wide and his back went stiff. His voice was quiet, but held a menacing edge that frightened Penny.

"Never open the book with greed in your heart. Never use it to garner power, for it will forsake you. Do not try and reveal all of its secrets at once. Trust him Penny, he will aid you, but only if your heart is pure."

He took another deep breath, and the frantic energy left him. He was exhausted again, looking more like the father Penny was used to.

"Help me to my bed child." he wheezed "And remember Penelope, I love you all so much. I'm sorry."

She stood now, shaking her head as tears threatened. Her poor father, he looked so frail. She shuffled him over to his bed and helped him up into it. She tucked him in, wrapping him in his warm blankets and quilts. He looked very small and pale against the blue pillowcase behind his head. He sighed contentedly and held out his hand. Ever so softly, he ran it over his middle daughter's cheek and closed his eyes.

"Forgive me darling. I will do all I can, only you must free me first."

And then he was asleep. His breathing was even and his hand fell to his side. Penny stood there for quite some time. it wasn't until she heard the upstairs clock gong three times that she moved more than a centimeter. When she finally broke whatever trance had held her she scurried to grab the strange box. She did not want to hold it close to her, but her father's words stirred in her heart. She rushed out, with the study light still on and the box under her arm. She set it down only for a moment to scurry back up on the sofa and put her father's wand back in it's hidden case.

Then she returned to his study, box in tow, and looked at her father's sleeping figure once more before she turned the lamp off and flooded the room in shadow. As she snuck up the stairs, she could feel something shifting in the box again. Was it "the book" her father had referenced? Maybe it was, Penny didn't know. When she got back to her room she quickly shoved the box under her bed and jumped up into her covers. She was shaking violently and tears were spilling heavily down her cheeks. She was frightened and confused. It felt like it was some sort of beautiful dream that had contorted into a dark and dangerous nightmare.

Beneath her bed, the box began to whisper as she dosed off into a fitful sleep...


End file.
